


Faith

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 104  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 78: Where?

_Hot summer night fell like a net  
I've gotta find my baby yet  
\--"Bad Case of Loving You", Robert Palmer_

* * *

Justin is so sure of himself when they pull out of Daphne's driveway, _Beloved_ left long behind. Surely Brian would want him. Justin couldn't -- wouldn't -- conceive of any other reaction. Not when he wanted Brian so desperately, needed his very presence, yearned for him so frantically, looked forward to every moment they had together, however brief. He had never believed in fate, not really, but it was clear that they belonged together.

And when his search is fruitless, when he stands in the street and yells himself hoarse, he doesn't know what to do. He has never felt so helpless.


End file.
